


The Weaves and Knots That Bind Us

by GhostRequiem



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Hickory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Courting Token, First Time, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Branch, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRequiem/pseuds/GhostRequiem
Summary: After the end of World Tour, Branch and Hickory travel together to share their engineering and carpentry skills, helping the different Genres rebuild. On the way to their next destination, they stop in a small town and spend the night in a small tavern.Distracted by their journey, recent events, and his pining for the cowboy, Branch loses track of dates. Unbeknownst, his Heat sneaks up on him a bit early.Hickory would really like to get some sleep, thank you very much; what's an Alpha got to do to get some quiet around here??
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Weaves and Knots That Bind Us

Branch was _soaked_.

He moaned, wrist aching and cramping, as he thrust two fingers into himself. His other hand was occupied with muffling the sounds his mouth made; there was no covering the wet noises coming from between his thighs.

A desperate whine escaped between fingers, even as a thumb circled his clit- _why couldn’t he cum, what the fuck-_

\-----

Hickory added _another_ pillow to the side of his head, strong fingers gripping the cushion in a desperate attempt to keep him there, in his own bed. A thump from the room next to his made him groan quietly- how long could he possibly stand this? How long could Branch go?

A desperate-sounding whine had him jolting out of bed. He’d take a walk or get a drink or anything that wasn’t listening to his best friend jerk off through the wall. He shoved his legs into jeans, grumbling.

He had enough peace of mind to open and close his door quietly as he padded out into the hallway, hoping to sneak off when he heard-

“ _Hickory-_ ”

His brain short-circuited. Branch was...thinking about _him_? Wait, what if he was actually calling out for help-

“Aw, hell,” He snapped and went to the door in question. “Blue, y’alrigh’?”

A small crash from inside, like someone had fallen out of the bed, and then scrambling sounds. Click, and the door opened a crack.

The second the door opened, Hickory was hit in the face with the full, undiluted, vanilla-heavy scent of a heat. 

He didn’t remember shoving his way into the room, but suddenly Branch was on the opposite side of the bed and Hickory was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, yanking him out of the haze. He glared at the grey-blue troll in front of him, forcing himself to stop pumping the room full of possessive pheromones.

“Ye're in _heat? Now??_ ”

“Oh, fuck,” Branch groaned. “It’s early. That explains a lot.”

“‘Tha’ explains a-’” Hickory snarled. “Are ye kidding?!”

“I’m sorry- I didn’t realize- _oh_. You're an Alpha." Branch’s eyes widened farther, nostrils flaring, as he noted Hickory’s heaving breaths and rapidly cycling scent.

“Yeah,” Hickory gritted out between clenched teeth. He needed to get out, he needed to get away, he needed-

“Hick, don't leave?” 

The cowboy’s eyes snapped to the Omega across from him. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry, I’ll go, I’ll-”

“Don’t. Ye. Dare. Leave.” the yellow troll snarled. “Ye can’t leave while in heat! What if some Alpha smells ye, snatches ye up, no, ye can’t-'' Hickory started to lose his grip on the situation, letting go of the frame to pull at his own hair. “Yer **mine** and I can’t let anythin’ happen t’ ye-”

Branch whimpered. The sound cut through the building hysterics from the bounty hunter. His mouth snapped shut, staring.

“Y-yours?”

“Aw, shit, sorry Blue, I’m bein’ a right awful Alpha, I need t’ go-”

Another whimper, this one sounding more broken than the last. Whiffs of Branch's fear made his stomach drop. Hickory felt like smacking himself in the face, he was screwing all this up.

“Alpha. Please.”

“Ye...ye can’t do that. I can’t take it.” Hickory growled, voice dropping. “I’m tryin’ t’ do righ’ by ye. Ye can’t consent like this.” 

Branch grabbed a bag from beside the bed, frantically digging around in it. He pulled a small silk bag out from it and tossed it to Hickory. Jerking forward and trying to tell his raging hard-on to take a hike, he opened the bag. 

Inside was an intricately braided bracelet. Small glittering stones were tightly woven in alternating black, dark purple, and ultraviolet strands; Branch’s hair. It looked to have taken weeks, if not longer, to accomplish the complicated knots and patterns. The strength of the interwoven scents made Hickory dizzy; adoration, love, worry, determination.

It was a courting gift. 

Hickory’s mouth went dry.

The moment the bracelet was safely stored back in its bag, he was across the room and pinning Branch to the wall. He hiked the blue-grey legs up and over his hips, grinding against Branch’s core. The sweet scent of slick made Hickory’s cock throb in anticipation.

Branch had immediately locked his legs around the country troll, throwing his arms around shoulders.

“I accept,” Hickory rumbled. “Omega.”

“ _Alpha_ ,” Branch gasped, tilting his head and exposing his throat in submission. A wash of dark honey scent, and Hickory happily kissed and nipped at the juncture of neck and shoulder. It wasn't hard enough for a claiming bite; they’d get there. Once he was satisfied with the purpling marks along soft flesh, he pulled back enough to rub his cheek over Branch’s jawline, marking his soon-to-be lover.

“Want you,” Branch moaned, feeling Hickory’s hardness through his pants. The bounty hunter gripped his partner’s hips, lifted him, and hefted him onto the bed. He followed, pushing Branch’s legs apart to admire the sopping dark blue folds and glistening teal bud.

"Gods, ye're gorgeous," Hickory praised, pressing kisses to strong thighs. “Tell me what I kin do t’ ye. I want t’ give y'everythin’.”

Branch squirmed uncomfortably, nervous about the question and the building ache inside him.

“I don’t- I’ve never-”

Hickory’s fingers itched with covetous glee, eager to touch and please.

“...with anyone else,” Branch finished, his face darkening to blueberry.

“Ye tell me th’ second ye don’t like somethin’, alrigh’? I’ll slow up, or stop, if’n ye need me to.”

The cowboy followed up his words by trailing kisses up to Branch’s swollen lips, placing the softest one on his clit. Blue fingers dug into the blankets. Hickory slid himself forward, placing Branch’s legs around him again, this time over shoulders, and began massaging his hips. 

The yellow troll licked into Branch without more preamble, enjoying the mellow sweet flavor of his partner's arousal. He curled his tongue, earning him a smothered gasp. When he swirled around the bundle of nerves, he had to hold his lovers hips to keep him from bucking. Branch didn’t last long under Hickory’s loving onslaught; soon he was a trembling mess. Enjoying the aftershocks, he made grabby hands at his lover.

Hickory laughed, took a moment to wiggle out of his pants, and then rejoined the Pop Troll. Laying side-by-side, he pulled Branch’s head against his chest with one hand, the other running through the dark mane.

“How’re ye doin’?”

Branch’s skin had brightened considerably, his earlier blue-grey giving way to a blue-teal, and his hair was well on its way to ultraviolet. Hickory couldn’t help but kiss as much of his partner’s face as possible, trying to convey his joy at seeing clear happiness in his colors. Branch laughed good-naturedly and half-heartedly squirmed to get away.

“I’m good,” He replied breathlessly, his blue eyes soft. “Please, Hickory.”

“Please what, darlin’?”

Branch shivered at the pet name.

“Need you.”

“What do y’need?” Hickory pressed, nuzzling along Branch’s throat, feeling the responding whine with his lips.

“I ache for you.”

Hickory couldn’t help the pleased growl that came out of him. He kissed his lover, nipping his bottom lip with teeth. 

“I tol’ ye, I want t’ give y'everythin’.”

The yellow troll reached down to gather slick from Branch’s thighs, coating his length. The spot where his knot would be was already sensitive and swelling.

“Ready?” he asked, kneeling between teal legs. Branch nodded, his hands trembling. Hickory picked one up and kissed the knuckles.

“At any time, tell me, I’ll stop,” he soothed. “I never want t’ hurt ye.”

Pushing one thigh up and guiding his cock with the other hand, Hickory slowly, achingly slowly, pressed into Branch’s wet opening. He stopped halfway in, letting Branch get used to the intrusion. His partner was whimpering and grabbing at the sheets again. 

“D-don’t st-stop-”

Hearing the breathless request, he continued, beginning to pant as the hot, velvet grip engulfed him. His pre-knot pushed at the entrance, and with a grunt, he was fully seated. 

“ _Stars,_ you’re big.” Branch had his head back, gasping, as his body twitched around Hickory’s girth. Hickory wasn’t faring any better, his fingers gripping teal hips with bruising strength.

“I ain’t gonna last, Blue. Not with y’being so tight.”

The Pop Troll gave him a shaky grin and experimentally rolled his hips up, making Hickory buck in surprise. They began trying different movements to gauge what brought their partner the most pleasure, eventually falling into a faltering rhythm, with Hickory bottoming out every few thrusts. Branch locked ankles around Hickory’s rear, pulling him back in any time he got too far away.

The teal troll let out a mewl when Hickory slipped a hand between them and began circling his clit again. 

A rocking pattern seemed to be the best for both of them, Hickory burying himself as deep as he could manage while Branch lifted up and then pulled down. Heat burned low in his gut, a familiar pressure building.

“Please, please, please,” Branch begged, his hands grabbing at Hickory. The country troll shushed him with kisses, pressing himself to his partner as he felt his knot inflate. 

Branch began to wail, clenching around Hickory’s knot and shaft, orgasming a second time.

Hickory didn’t slow down, and soon his knot had grown big enough to catch, and then too big to slide out. A grinding motion kept drawing his partner’s peak out as Hickory hit his own. 

He smothered his shout into Branch’s shoulder, his knot locking them together as he continued to cum, pumping his lover full.

When they were both twitchy, oversensitized messes, Hickory carefully turned them both onto their sides. They both groaned as the knot tugged, still too big to allow them to separate. 

Branch ran shaky fingers through his partner’s orange hair.

“I wish I’d given you that bracelet before now, if this is what I was missing.”

“How long ye been-” Hickory chuffed.

“A while.” Branch admitted, nosing the cowboy’s bristly cheek.

“I should’a said somethin’, too.” He said, stretching around Branch to grab the bag he’d carefully put down earlier. Teal fingers nimbly fished the token out, and Hickory held his wrist still to have it attached. He turned his wrist to and fro, enjoying the way the strands of hair gleamed in the light. 

“I’ll make y’somethin’ soon,” Hickory promised, kissing Branch’s fingertips. 

“I’m patient,” Branch said, smothering a yawn. 

Hickory pulled the blanket around them both, adjusting to cradle his mate while they were bound.

“Get some shuteye, love,” he murmured. “We c’n talk more once ye’re rested. The next heat wave’ll be on ye soon ‘nough.”

“Us,” came the sleepy mumbled reply. “It’ll be on _us_.”

Hickory kissed Branch’s forehead, nodding joyfully in agreement.

“Us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Branch had been working on the Courting Bracelet since they left Volcano Rock City. He'd woven different strands of his hair, different colors dependent on his headspace, to represent loving Hickory through all phases of his life.


End file.
